Donnie's Detox
by Hawkeye1991
Summary: Oh no Leo has taken Donnie's coffee away meaning Leo is going to have a very upset little brother on his hands
1. Chapter 1

"My God this caffeine detox sucks so bad" signed Donnie, his hands clamped tightly over his face and with his finger tips began to massage his aching eyes and forehead. "How am I supposed to get any of my work done if I can't even focus on what's in front of me or for that matter fix anything that those numbskulls come into contact with? Frustration began to set in with the purple clad turtle who released his hands and sat back in his chair. "They come running to me quick enough when something is broken or want me to build them something, like I am the lairs designated handyman. But to not even be allowed to have a few cups of coffee so I can keep up with their continuous destructive rampage. Keeping ontop of the lair security and whatever else needs or I am doing?". Donnie slouched back even more in his chair and reached out for the glass of water on his workbench that Leo had so kindly gave to him as a substitute. Just as Don was taking a big gulp there was a knock on his lab door and seconds later Leo's head popped around the doorframe. "Hey Donnie just seeing how you are getting on?" Donatello didn't even look at his brother but instead rose the now empty glass up in the air for Leo to see. "Finished it happy, don't need to keep spying on me to make sure I am doing as I am told". By this point Leo had fully entered the lab and was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. "Don't be like that Donnie; you know I am just doing this for your own good". Donatello scowled and whipped his head around to face his older brother. "You took my coffee Leo, how am I suppose to stay awake to get things done because I don't think water is going to achieve that!." Leonardo shook his head in response to his little brother's attitude. Raphael has always been the famous turtle off the four to have the attitude problem but one thing that Leonardo had discovered while living with him for 15 years is that Donnie was a force to be reckoned with when pissed off sometimes more so than their hot-headed Raphael. "You know water is good for you Donnie, it will flush out all that rubbish you have put into your body for so long" said Leo in a mellow tone. The blue clad turtle knew he was treading on eggshell at this point and was trying to use his gift off reasoning and calmness to get through to his second youngest brother and not start World War 3. Donnie turned his head back to face forward and like Leo crossed his arms over his plastron. "Water don't keep me awake so I can keep this place running and plus it's boring and tasteless and seems you couldn't even be asked to put diluted juice in it?" moaned Donnie who now sounded more like a 7 year old than a 15 year old. Leonardo sighed and pinched the bridge off his nose; he was beginning to lose a little bit of his cool with Donatello. He had been trying to stay out off Donnie's way as much as possible for the past few days to avoid a confrontation. Leo new that taking away his caffeine would result in a very upset and grouchy Donatello but surely though the worst off the withdrawal is over unless he was that much dependant on the stuff? "Donnie will you stop whining please, I get enough of it off Mikey, I don't need you doing it too." The purple clad turtle just kept his eyes trailed on his feet and waited a few seconds before responding. " Nice chat but I am going to go and get another glass of water because I seem to be all out" Donnie began to stand and shook his head in an attempted to try shake off the throbbing pain in the back off his eyes, forehead and temples. "Might even treat myself too orange and grapefruit concentrated juice if that doesn't bother you" Donnie walked past a frustrated Leo and headed for the kitchen with his glass in hand. "But saying that the added sugar might make me hyperactive and then you will have two Mikey's to contend with."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there everyone, Ok I have written the next chapter and tbh never thought I would do but I think I will make this into an ongoing story and actually finish one this time. I hope you like this new chapter but please be nice, like I said before I ain't really a writer but am trying to get better and improve coz I have so many ideas in my head but just find it hard to write in down on paper XD**

**Chapter 2: Donnie Raige**

**3 Days Earlier **

"Mikey why are we watching crap" shouted Raphael who had his left arm outstretched towards the large TV screen.

"Blame Casey Raph he was the one who recommend and lent me the DVD" responded Mikey the orange clad turtle who was sitting to Raph's right on the sofa. "Anyway it's not that bad Will Smith sometimes shows up in it"

Raphael scrunched up his face and turned his head to face Mikey "Yeah coz a dude called Cypher Raige is really going to save this shitty movie, and MY GOD! Most of the time we are stuck watching a Z list celebrity kid who can't act for shit"

Mikey didn't respond to his red clad brother's comment but instead reached out for the remote sitting on the table in front of him and turned the volume up.

"My suit is turned black I like it but I think it's something bad!" came the voice on the TV

Raph grunted in irritation and sank back more into his seat with his hands plastered on his face. "My point proven Mikey so please can you now turn this rubbish off"

" No Raph it was Mikey's turn to choose the film for tonight, you had your turn last week" Raphael snapped towards his blue clad brother Leonardo who was sitting in the chair to the left of him. "It's only fair"

Raphael shot a look at his older brother "Leo it's boring and I don't understand what the hell is going on in it" he then turned his attention back to his younger brother who was still fixated at the screen. "To be honest I don't see how Mikey is still interested in this, his brain is like 99.9% water, unless he is just keeping it on to piss me off"

Leonardo just chuckled to himself You know Mike, Will Smith is his hero even if he does have to wait centuries for him to appear onscreen for more than 2 seconds"

" Seems more like we are playing Were's Wally to spot that Smith dude" Raph scoffed who at that moment started turning his head in all directions to scan the living room " Wait a second where's Donnie, don't tell me he gets to hide away and gets away at not watching this shit"

Leo just ushered his head towards Donatello's lab door which was closed "He's in his lab, said something about having to work on a new project and ummmmm" Leo lowered his voice "Fix the toaster"

Raph raised the right side of his mouth into a crooked smile "Oh I see coz Oh Fearless Leader broke something, Donnie Boy get away with not watching this shitty After Earth, typical!"

Leo was about to respond to Raph's comment when suddenly there was an explosion that rumbled the entire lair. Seconds later Donnie's lad door swung open to reveal a massive smoke cloud and a filthy Donatello emerge from it, coughing and waving his arms to try and fan away the smoke away from his nose and mouth.

All three brothers in the living area looked at their purple clad brother who was completely covered from head to toe in black soot, there was almost know olive green visible.

Leo was the first to speak "Donnie are you ok?" with concern in his voice

Donnie at this point was trying to wipe away some of the soot that had gone in his eyes "Yeah I am ok Leo just a bit of a hiccup but nothing I can't handle, just going to wait for the smoke to clear out of my lab and then I will get back to work" Leo eyed his brother as he started to walk toward the kitchen. "Just going to grab myself a coffee while the smoke disappears"

Two minutes later Donatello walked out with a cup in hand and started to head in direction of his brothers. When he got there he sat on the arm of the chair that Leo was sitting on, his eldest brother looked up at him "Donnie are you sure you are ok?" From here Leo could see the big black circles that were forming around Donatello's eye and on closer inspection how blood shot they were.

Donnie looked down at him and smiled "Yeah I'm fine, why"

"You look really tired Donnie and I think you are starting to over doing it again, might be an idea to just leave your project and stuff for a while and get some rest instead" responded a now worried looking Leo.

Don just looked at him and laughed " I am fine Leo, it's just one little tiny explosion, nothing to be concerned about I am just working out the kinks"

"But it's the third time in a week you have nearly blown yourself up" Leo and Donnie turned to face Raph who throughout the comment. With eyes now on him the second eldest just shrugged his shoulder "Just saying, brainiac needs to chill out and might help if he didn't keep drinking that stuff all the time " pointing to the cup in Donnie's hand. Raph then turned his attention back to the TV screen.

Donnie then put a defensive second hand on the cup and looked down at it. "Never thought I would agree but Raph's right Donnie" but before he could continue there was an outburst of laughter which came from Michelangelo.

"Really OMG Raph was right for once about something, phone the United Nations coz this is a rare event and history will never repeat itself"

Raphael punched his fist in his right hand and stared daggers at his younger brother. "I will be in touch with them first to let them know about the first turtle in space, coz I am going to kick your ass from here to the end of the galaxy laughing boy!"

"ANYWAY! As I was saying before" everyone's at this point had turned their attention back to Leonardo. "I think it might be a good idea for you Donnie to lay off the caffeine for a while and go on a detox"

Donatello mouth dropped at what he older brother was telling him " No Leo you can't I need it, how am I suppose to stay awake and get things done"

Leonardo smirked and shook his head " I think you find I can Donnie I am older than you and as your leader and brother I know what is best for you" the blue clad turtle then snatched the cup of coffee out of his little brothers hands " And starting now you are going on a caffeine free diet"

At the other end of the living area Raphael and Michelangelo looked at their two brothers in bewilderment. "Dude does Leo know what he is actually doing" whispered Mikey to Raph.

"I ain't got a clue Mikey but to be honest this is going to be a battle to survive with Donnie Raige".

**Whoooooo OK that is chapter 2 done I hope you liked it and it were a completely waisted 10 minutes reading it lol. Would love to hear feedback off you so I know what you think.**

**Oh and P.S: I am so sorry if you like After Earth, it just came into my head and thought it would be interesting to see how the turtles would react to watching it lol XD **


	3. Withdrawal

**Hi guys**

**Huge thanks to everyone who has commented and is following this story it really does mean alot. I have finally posted chapter three and have to say that this was a pain to write lol. I am a bit split about this one coz I am happy that I wrote more of Raph but am not too sure if Donnie is too out of character. But Hey never mind he still is my favourite turtle even if he is a bit of a douche in this chapter. Oh Yeah another thing to mention is that this story is in my mind based more on the 2003 series but it's up to you guys which one you want it to be based on. Just hope you all like it.**

**Withdrawal**

**Present** **Time**

"Yo Donnie"

Donatello continued to pour the dilated juice into his glass as Raphael entered the kitchen area.

" Just got off the phone to Casey and he wants to know how you were getting on fixing his bike and how much longer he has to wait to get it back?". Raph eyes were trailed on his younger brother who was putting the juice carton back in the fridge and was now heading to the sink to fill his glass the rest of the way with water.

"Tell Casey I don't know, when I get around to it" snapped Donnie

Raph raised his right eye brow at Don as he finish topping up his glass and was now gulping down some off the content. "Still in withdrawal I take"

Donnie turned to face his red clad brother and crossed his arms over his chest, his back was leaning again the kitchen cabinet. "Bit of a stupid bloody question" replied Donnie who had alot off irritation in his voice. "What do you think!"

"Shell he must really still be suffering" thought Raphael who was taken back a bit from Donnie's response. It was very rare that his placid younger brother lost his temper but when he did all of them knew to run for cover including himself. But as soon as it came that thought completely rushed out of his head, Raphael was also the kind off turtle who never liked to be spoken down to or back out of an argument with anyone even if he did regret it later.

"Hang on Donnie why the hell are you having a go at me for I just asked you a question, don't need to bite my fucking head off!" shouted Raph

Donatello signed and shook his head a little "Look Raph I'm sorry" he then tilted his head and looked away from his brother "I'm just really tired, I have a migraine and ontop of that I am still expected to keep onto off everything so the last thing I want is to keep being bothered by everyone"

Raph's expression softened a little he could understand why his brother was so frustrated probably towards Leo mainly. There leading brother could be over protective sometimes and usually always thought he knew what was best for them. There were so many occasions when it was him in Donnie's position, being told what he can and can't do and feeling as though he had been put on a leash. But one thing that Raph also did know on this really rare occasion Leo was in the right, Donnie being so dependent on coffee was not good and something had to be done, even if his genius brother didn't like it.

"You know that we are only doing this for your own good Donnie, that stuff ain't any good for yah"

Donatello rolled his eyes "Wow Déjà vu, sorry Raph but I have already had that speech from Leo only 5 minutes ago"

Don then took a swig off his drink and stood up straight "Now if you would excuse me I am going to take my juice and these pop tarts" he reached out and grabbed the already opened box off pop tarts which were sitting on the side unit. "And go to my lab"

The purple clad turtle began to walk out of the kitchen area before his arm was grabbed by Raphael who pulled him back "Look Donnie you are acting like a five year old having a tantrum, for someone who is suppose to be smart you are really actually like a bonehead" Raph then looked down at the box in Dons hand " And plus they are my pop tarts"

From the other end of the lair Michelangelo was sprawled out on the couch in the living room area reading his new latest edition Justice Force comic. "Hehe do bad guys never learn not to new with the Silver Sentry" chuckled to himself as he scanned the page "But I guess they like having a huge butt whooping"

Suddenly Mikey jumped as two bellowing voices echoed through the lair and seconds later Donnie was marching in being closely chased by Raph. The orange clad turtle couldn't help but looked at the two in bewilderment.

"For fuck sake Raph why can't you just leave me alone GOD!"

"Oh so it is ok for you to be the only caring turtle around here, FUCK Donnie we are just looking out for you!" At that moment Donatello had stopped dead and then turned around to square up to his older brother

"Who says I need looking out for I don't need a babysitter" shouted Donnie who at the moment reached into the box, pulled out a pop tart and took a bite off it.

"You do till you start acting your age and not like a fucking spoilt brat and will give me back my POP TARTS"

At that moment a devilish smile crept over Donnie's face as he looked down at the pop tart and then back at Raphael "You want them here"

Donatello then suddenly smashed the poptart right into his brothers face "HAVE IT!"

Mikey flinched at what he just saw "Fuck Donnie has guts" he thought to himself "But dude this not going to end well"

Raph roared with anger as he began to whip the jam filling away from his eyes "You are going to fucking pay for that you little shit" and in a split second he lunged at his genius brother and pinned him to the ground.

Within seconds also Mikey was off the couch and running towards his two older brothers who were scrapping on the floor.

" Think you are so funny brainiac, you got anything to say before I end you" shouted Raph who at this point had flipped Donnie into his stomach and had both of his brothers arms restrained behind his back and was sitting on his shell.

Donnie struggled to get free of his hold but then stopped and smirked "Yeah I do actually, you might want to go and wash your face because I am the one who licks the icing off them and puts them back in the box"

An annoyed growl escaped Raph's mouth and he tightened his grip on his little brother arms.

"Raph you need to get off of him" said Mikey who had just arrived to help resolve the situation and began to try and pull his red clad brother off Donnie.

"Stay out of this Mikey, this is between me and Donnie Boy here" replied Raphael who began pulling away from Mike and keep his hold on Don.

"GET OFF OF HIM RAPHAEL!" suddenly came a huge voice that rang through the lair and paused each off the three brothers in their antic.

They all turned to face their oldest brother who was standing on the first floor landing. He flipped over the railing and stomped towards brothers.

"I'm not even going to ask what this is about because I already have a pretty good idea" spat Leo who scowled down at his siblings.

Mikey let go of Raph who too followed suit and let go off Donnie who brushed himself off and stood up.

"Don't start having a go at Mikey, Leo he didn't do anything" explained Raphael who then pointed his finger in Donnie's direction "It's Don here who has been acting like a jerk and pissing everyone off"

Leo raised an eyebrow and put his hands on his hips "Yeah now you know how we feel Raph when you have one off your crazy mood swings"

The red clad turtle's eye widened and his mouth dropped "Wait a godamn minute why are you sticking up for Donnie I haven't done anything wrong here"

Leo just scoffed at Raph's reply "Apart from letting him get to you and nearly braking both of his arms, you should know better Raph, plus I am the leader" Leo slowly turned his head to face Donatello " I will deal with him understood"

Raph growled in frustration "Whatever Fearless I outta hear" and with that stormed off towards his room.

Mikey stood in silence, torn between what to do. Should he go after his hot headed brother and try and calm him down, or stay just incase another fight broke out this time between Leo and Donnie.

"Mikey you can go me and Donnie need a little chat in private" said Leonardo not taking his eyes off Donatello who had his arms crossed over his plastron and rolling backwards and forwards on his feet.

"OK bro" the youngest brother softly replied and like Raph headed towards his room "I have to do something before we are one or two turtles down" thought Michelangelo. Suddenly he stopped dead in his track and a huge smile appeared on his face "And I have just the thing"

Later that night Mikey crept towards Donnie's room. The lair was completely silent apart from the constant dripping noise from the sewer pipes. Raph was still sulking in his room and Leo was meditating probably trying to see if he could contact Master Splinter to ask him if he was doing the right thing while there Sensei was away.

When outside Donnie's door Mikey took a deep breath, lightly knocked and walked in. When he entered he could see his purple clad brother laying on his bed and throwing a soft bouncy ball against the wall and catching it "Hey Donnie"

"If you are here to tell me you have broken something Mikey I can't help you, Leo has locked me out off my lab" replied Donnie in a semi monotone voice.

Mikey just stared "Yeah I heard, really extreme punishment bro"

Donnie's stopped bouncing the ball and pinched the bridge of his nose "What do you want Mikey coz I really ain't in the mood" he signed.

Mikey looked down at the object in his hand for a second and then walked closer to his brothers bed "I came to give you this" he replied and held out his hand.

Donnie twisted his head around to see to what his younger brother had brought him

"Red Bull?"

**Ok another chapter down :D **

**I couldn't help but put in that little joke about Donnie and the pop tarts after seeing the new 2014 movie. **

**Thanks again guys, I will write and post the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone so sorry it has taken me a bit off time to update, I ain't been feeling well. Still not 100% better but thought I would add a small chapter just to get it to the point I am looking forward too, when Donnie actually drinks the Red Bull. Hope you like this small chapter between Mikey and Donnie and so sorry if at points it seems rushed just wanna get to the good bit and I don't know if it is me but I never knew how hard it is to write when you are sick lol :DRed Bull**

**Red Bull**

"So dude are you gonna take it or am I just gonna keep standing here looking a dumbass?"

Donnie scanned his brother and then at the can he was holding in his hand but after a few seconds let out a loud sign and shook his head. "Mikey I ain't gonna drink that"

The orange clad turtle looked at his brother with bewilderment "What why? This small can has the same amount of caffeine as six cups of coffee does!"

"I have my reasons" Donatello counteracted "Mainly because I know what is actually in it"

Mikey lifted the can to his face and studied it with confusion " Ummmmmmmmm caffeine?" he responded scratching the side off his head.

The second youngest rolled his eyes " No shit Sherlock!" he then lent forward and snatched the can out off his younger brothers hand, turning it so the ingredience label was facing him.

"Look as well as loads off caffeine it also has a large amount of sucrose and glucose which all mixed together is a cardiac arrest waiting to happen"

Michelangelo shrugged his shoulders "And you have like four sugars in your coffee anyways"

Donnie scowled at his brother but continued "Also contains Taurine which is a bacteria both animals and human produce in the intestines. And with most or even all energy drinks they mainly use taurine from bulls SO!"

In that split second the purple clad turtle throw the can back to his brother who caught it "Not drinking it"

Mikey then watched as his older brother swung his legs around to lay back down on his bed, resting his head on both his arms. "OK Mikey gonna have to step up your game a little" he thought to himself.

"Oh come on Donnie why knock it till you tried it, I can guarantee it does taste like animal insides trust me"

Donatello scrunched up his face "I don't think the company would still be in business if it did" he responded "Anyway why do you have it, it's not like you need more energy?"

Michelangelo let out a small laugh "Ha well I need a little bit off help staying awake through Leo boring lectures and through meditation time, call it my secret weapon to escape snoozeville"

At this point Donatello had raised his eyebrow and craned his head to face his brother "WOW and all this time I thought you had ADHD or something, didn't think it was a drink giving you a helping hand"

The orange clad turtle smiled and put his arms over his chest "Well it doesn't give me my personality it just give me that extra boost every once in a while, like it would with you"

Mikey then walked nearer to Don's bed and placed the can on his bedside table "Just try it, it won't hurt" he then turned and started to make his way towards this older brother door.

"Oh but I wouldn't leave it lying around either, don't want Leo and Raph to see it" He peered over his shoulder and looked back at Donnie who after hearing Mikey mini confession had a somewhat muddled look on his face. The youngest turtle then turned back, opened the door and swiftly closed it behind him.

Don stared at the door for a few a moments before looking at the drink sitting beside him, seconds later a huge yawn escaped his lips. "Well I know what my body is telling me to do but do I really want to mess with Leo"

A huge grin then appeared on Donnie's face and in a blink of an eye he whisked the Red Bull can of the table "Stupid question after the bozo locked me out of my own lab and is stopping me from drinking the less extreme alternative"

By that point the cap was off the can and the second youngest greedily downed the whole content.

Finishing Donnie panted heavily and looked down at the now empty can in his hand "Fuck the ingredience this stuff is great" he could already feel the content beginning to work in his body "I can't believe it Mikey was actually right about something"

**There you go hope this ok for now until I start the rollercoaster chapter. Hopefully won't be long to wait and thanks again everyone: D**

**P.S Please don't be offended if you have ADHD, me and alot of my family have it and I know there is a theory I think somewhere where they think Mikey might have ADHD lol XD**


End file.
